dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Midori
A human hailing from Universe 7, Midori lives her life as a dancer alongside her childhood best friend, Faye. Appearance Midori is approximately 5 feet 4 inches tall and is quite well-built. Her hair is always kept straight (She finds it annoying any other way) and is a lime green in colour. It's long enough to reach her shoulders. Midori's eyes are turquoise and her eyelashes are almost nonexistent. Most of the clothing she wears is some sort of shade of blue, as it's her favourite colour. This goes along quite nicely with Faye's preference of orange clothing. She does not commonly wear shoes - it started as just when she was dancing, but she slowly grew accustomed to not wearing anything on her feet at all. Personality Her life is devoted to the way of the dance. Without dancing, she feels as if she would have little to do for the world - and is happy that her dancing can entertain people. To her fans, at least, she appears as a very kind and friendly individual. She knows many of them on a first name basis and often treats them to private shows she won't let any average joe walk into (Sometimes, even without the assistance of Faye). Despite her apparent kindness, she has a short temper and will act passive-aggressive if someone angers her sufficiently. She's lost many a fan this way - While she appreciates their company and support, sometimes they're just too annoying to deal with. She also has a record of being very petty if things don't go her way. Once, she refused to dance for a week straight simply because a "supposed fan" gave her some criticism on her latest dance routine that she didn't like one bit. Above all else, though (Maybe second to dancing), Midori loves her friend Faye and would do almost anything for her. She often pesters Faye to dance more simply so the two can spend more time together. No a bigger a smile is on Midori's face than when she is dancing with Faye by her side. Strength Midori doesn't consider herself a fighter, but she can definitely defend herself should the need ever arise. As a dancer, she already knows a wide arrange of ways to move her body - and it doesn't take much to turn those moves into things that could harm others. Of course her dancing takes priority over any sort of battle training, so she is indeed limited in the people she can actually beat in a fight. Midori has a power level of 30. Abilities Flight - After weeks of searching for a unique twist on her dances, Midori was able to learn how to fly by manipulating her Ki. It is quite draining for her, despite being a relatively simple ability. Ki Blasts - At the same time she learned how to fly, Midori was also taught how to harness her ki into attacks. Trivia *Midori has a bad habit of literally pulling her hair out when she gets annoyed. This is also the cause of her lack of eyelashes. *She rarely needs to charge energy, but when she does her aura is green. *Faye and Midori would be excellent candidates for the Fusion Dance, should they ever learn it. Given their similar height and power, combined with their profession of dancing, they would likely be able to perform the technique nigh flawlessly. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters